Someone Like Me
by Mondo the Second
Summary: In a Titans universe where Raven isn't with Beast Boy, she she meets a boy her age at a party. But they both have secrets to tell. Who'll go first? Finale up now. Does Chris have what it takes to be a Titan?
1. Meet the Titans

Someone Like Me

A/N: Before you read this, let me just say this. I know Raven and Beast Boy belong together. You've probably figured this out from my other stories. I'm just writing about if Raven fell in love with an original character of mine. So please don't tell me I'm making a big mistake doing this because I've already given you a disclaimer.

Thank you for your time.

_"And hire a decorator to come here quick because, damn!"_

The Titans were in the living room, watching Men in Black. Well actually, Raven was the only one in the room not watching it with the rest. She was on the loveseat reading The Dragonriders of Pern. Starfire had never seen the movie before, and everyone made it their mission to introduce her to one new movie a week. Last week it was The Ring. (Raven's choice.)

As they were watching the movie, the phone rang. Beast Boy got up to get it. "Hello? Hold on. Robin!" Robin walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dick," said a deep voice on the other line. "Bruce, it's been a while. What's up?" asked Robin.

"I recently gave one of the employees who have worked at Wayne Enterprises for many years a big promotion and I'm holding a party at my mansion. Would you and the Titans be interested in attending?" he asked. "Hold on, let me check." He put the phone against his chest. "Hey guys, Bruce Wayne is holding a party of sorts at his mansion in Gotham City. Who wants to go?" Everyone said they would attend. Even Raven. Gotham was quite a gloomy place. "Sure Bruce. We'll be there," he said into the receiver. "Excellent. The party starts at eight tomorrow evening. I'll see you there. Oh, and wear some normal clothing. Don't worry, black tie is optional." And on that note, he hung up the phone.

Robin walked back over to the other Titans. "He said the party would be at eight o'clock tomorrow night. We should wear normal clothing. Beast Boy and Cyborg? Do the best you can." Starfire was excited. This gave her a reason to go to the shopping mall. Raven wasn't as into the idea of a party as the others. I'll just bring my book with me, she thought.

The next night approached, and the Titans (not in costume) got into the car and started the drive to Wayne Manor. Robin was looking forward to seeing his mentor again. Starfire was excited. She always liked meeting new people. Beast Boy was coming for the food. Cyborg came because he wouldn't trust anyone with the car. Raven was trying to read her book, squished in between Beast Boy and an excited, jumpy Starfire. About half an hour later, they arrived at the expansive gates of Wayne Manor.

They drove up to the callbox and pressed the button. "Alfred?" Robin called from the passenger seat. "Master Grayson, I'm glad you could make it," an old, familiar British voice said through the box. The gates opened and Cyborg drove into the property. He found a parking space next to a blue Escort with a Pimp My Ride bumper sticker on the back. They got out and Beast Boy noticed another sticker on the neighboring car. For Every Bush Vote, God Kills a Kitten. He thought that was hysterical. Then he realized he was laughing at dead kittens, and stopped immediately

They walked into the mansion and were immediately greeted by the sounds of people talking and laughing. Beast Boy and Cyborg went immediately towards the food. Starfire went and tried to introduce herself to as many people as possible. Robin went off looking for Bruce, and Raven? Raven was left all alone. She accidentally left her book in the car.

"May I have your attention please?" Bruce's voice echoed from the balcony. Everyone looked up as he continued. "I would like to congratulate Dana Carter. All his years of working for me have finally paid off." A few people laughed. "To Dana," Bruce said as he raised a glass of wine. "To Dana," the people shouted.

Raven walked over to where Beast Boy and Cyborg were stuffing their faces and got herself a glass of punch. She looked over her shoulder and noticed something. Sitting on one of the sofas at the other side of the room, was a boy about her age. He had brown hair that, the way he was sitting, covered on of his eyes and a Hard Times Café baseball cap. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a big Red Hot Chili Peppers symbol on the front of it. This was partially obscured because he was wearing a button shirt with the city of Philadelphia stitched above the breast pocket. He was busy over something, but she decided to go over and try to make conversation. At least there was someone else who at least seemed like they weren't having fun.

Raven walked over to him and as she got closer, she noticed that he was drawing something. Oh, she thought. He's an artist. She got there and stood in front of him, looking down at his drawing. It was of her. This was a surprise. This put her into a bit of a trance. Someone she had never met before liked her enough to draw her picture from the other side of the room. She snapped out of it and decided to talk to the boy. "I like your picture," she said in her usual monotone. "Thanks," he responded, still focused on his picture. "It's of that girl over-" he looked up and pointed to where Raven was. "There." He looked in front of him and saw Raven.

His eyes grew wide as he tried in a futile attempt to hide his drawing. "No, no, I like it," she told him. The boy turned a bit red. "It's not my best. I draw a lot better when the subject is relatively close to me." Raven smiled at sat down next to him. "My name is Raven," she said. The boy started shaking a bit. He never had much luck with girls. "Chris," he responded. There was a brief, uncomfortable pause. "So," Chris started, trying to break the silence. "What do you do you like to do in your free time?"

Don't mention the Teen Titans, she thought. "I like to read. Mostly mythical fantasy-type books. I meditate as well." Chris looks genuinely interested, Raven thought. "What about you?" she asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure I like drawing." She smiled. "I also like bike riding and reading as well. I'm also an actor. I've done a lot of community shows. I play the trumpet. I have for almost eight years." Raven was completely drawn in. He was a master of all trades. "Do you have a job?" he asked her. This caught Raven off guard. "Uh…no. I volunteer back home. I-I try to set criminals on the straight and narrow." Good cover. "That's so much cooler than me delivering pizzas," Chris responded. Raven let out a small laugh.

"So," Chris asked, feeling he could avoid the subject no longer. "Where's your boyfriend?" She looked at him. "What?" He turned red. "I'm sorry. I assumed that someone as beautiful as you would have a date. I didn't think you would come alone." Something stuck in Raven's mind. "Someone as beautiful as you." She looked at him. The last person who said this to her was actually an evil dragon. "You honestly think I'm beautiful? You don't think I'm creepy?" Chris laughed. "I dated a Goth chick that was much creepier looking than you ever will. You are much prettier and from what I've seen, much nicer." It was Raven's turn to blush a little.

"I'm here with a group of friends in my… organization back home," she finally responded to his question. "Are you here with anybody, Chris?" He shook his head. "I'm just here with my family. My dad is the one getting the promotion." "Congrats." Chris smiled. "Thanks." He pulled a hip flask out of his pocket and took a sip. Raven looked shocked. "You drink?" Chris nearly did a spit take. "No, no, this is apple juice. I don't trust beverages at parties. If you don't believe me, take a sniff." He handed the flask to Raven. It was in fact apple juice.

Robin walked up to the two teens. "Raven, we're going to be leaving soon." Raven looked up. "Okay R-Richard," she answered, almost saying Robin. "Hey," said Chris. "Is it alright if I take Raven home?" Raven's eyes grew. She didn't want him to find out she was a Teen Titan, but she did want to be with Chris. There was a great positive aura surrounding him. "Sure," she said before she realized it. Chris looked overjoyed. "I'll be right back. I just need to tell my parents." He ran off.

Robin looked at Raven. "You like him don't you?" he asked. She shook her head. "He's just someone I met," she said as her glass shattered. Robin smiled and walked off. Chris came back. "They said it was alright," he said as he walked up to Raven.

They walked out of the mansion saying goodbye to various people. As they walked to his car, Raven found herself wrapping her arm around Chris. Raven laughed a little as she saw his car. The blue Escort. She got in and they drove out of the Mansion parking lot. "Where do you live Raven?" he asked as he drove out of the Manor. "Jump City," she responded. "Okay, I know how to get there." They drove for a while talking about their lives (minus the Titans) and Chris pulled into the exit for Jump City. "Okay, now you'll have to direct me."

She directed him into the main part of town towards the docks. "Make a left here." Chris looked. "That's an alley," he responded. "Trust me." He turned into the alley and began to slow down as they approached the wall. "Don't," Raven said quietly. He looked and saw the wall disappear as they went into an underwater tunnel. Chris was amazed. He had never seen anything like this. They got out of the tunnel and were on an island with a big t-shaped building. Chris figured it out.

"You're a Teen Titan?" he asked. Raven looked a little guilty as she nodded. "I really like you Chris. I didn't tell you because I thought you would feel intimidated by that bit of information." Chris shook his head quickly. "Not at all. I think it's awesome. You do something to better the community. I wish I could do something like that." Raven smiled. "You made my evening better."

He looked at her. She started to get out of the car. "Wait!" Chris called. He reached in the backseat for the picture he was drawing. He made a few quick changes to it. He didn't notice the chakra at first. And he wrote something on the back. He handed the drawing to Raven. She took it and looked at the back: Call me sometime, please. 301-845-6707. She looked at him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. This took both of them by surprise.

She got out of the car, and they waved at each other as Chris drove away. She walked into the tower, ignoring the others and went straight to her room. She put the picture on her dresser and went to her corner to meditate, balancing her emotions.

Chris came home at about eleven. He was greeted by his dog, Fang. "Hey, girl," he said as he scratched her back. "Welcome home," he heard his mom say. "Where's dad?" he asked. "Upstairs. Who was the girl?" she asked. "Her name's Raven." His mom dropped her book. "The Titan?" Chris nodded. "You should hang out with them. You'd fit in well," she said in a hinting tone.

Chris walked into the kitchen and got an apple and a knife to cut it. "Come on mom, you know I'm not like them. I can't do what they do." He began cutting his apple. "Ow," he let out as he cut his thumb. The blood was trickling down the side of his thumb. He walked over to the sink and rinsed his bleeding thumb. But when he turned the water off, there was no cut at all. As if it didn't happen in the first place.


	2. Revelations

Revelations

Raven woke up the next morning and got dressed in her usual black leotard. She threw on her cape and went downstairs for breakfast. She was the first one up. As she was preparing her herbal tea, she was thinking of the previous night's events. She went to the table and drank her tea as she read the paper.

Beast Boy came downstairs a few minutes later. He came into the kitchen and saw something. "Hey, Raven. Who's Chris?" he asked. She had not told anyone about what happened last night. "I don't know anyone named Chris," she replied. Liar, her inner voice said. "Okay," said Beast Boy. "I was just wondering because there's a large crack on the window that seems to spell the name Chris."

Raven turned around. Sure enough, her emotions got the best of her and revealed her inner feelings. "Chris is a boy I met at the mansion yesterday," she admitted. "He was a real nice guy and I think he really likes me. He didn't think I was creepy or anything." Beast Boy sat down next to her. "He seems like a cool guy." Raven remembered something. "The Escort last night? That was his car we parked next to." Beast Boy looked shocked. "Your new boyfriend supports killing kittens?" Raven smiled. "At least he doesn't support Bush."

The other Titans gradually came into the room for breakfast and Starfire was still reeling from the party. "It was most enjoyable! I met many interesting people. There was a nice boy there who showed me his drawings in a book of paper. They were most amusing." Raven coughed a bit as she drank her tea. Chris. Cyborg looked over at her. "You alright, Raven?" he asked. She excused herself from the table. "I need to meditate." She left the room and went upstairs. "What's up with her?" asked Robin. Beast Boy coughed and motioned behind him at the broken window.

Chris sat in his room listening to the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. He was reading a new Get Fuzzy book he had bought recently. His brother Andrew was in the other room practicing piano. His mom was playing a game on the computer and his dad was watching Cops. The phone rang. His mom paused her game, went to the kitchen, and picked it up. "Hello? Yes he is. Okay, hold on." She put the phone down. "Christopher, the phone is for you!" she called.

Chris went into his parent's room, where the cordless phone was and replied, "I got it!" He picked up the phone. "Hello?" A low monotone replied. "Hey, Chris." His heart leapt as he took the phone back to his room. "Raven, it's good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Well," Raven started. She had never asked anyone out on a date before. "I was wondering if you didn't already have anything planned, would like to, I don't know, go see a movie with me?" she asked, rather quietly. "A movie?" Chris asked. "When?" Raven said quietly, "Tonight, if you can." Chris thought for a moment. "I can't tonight. I have to work. I can see a movie with you tomorrow, unless you're busy."

"No, tomorrow would be fine," she replied. "What movie did you want to see?" asked Chris. "What about The Grudge? There's a showing tomorrow night at eight." Chris nodded. "Sure, eight's fine. I'll pick you up about seven-thirty, okay?" On the other end of the line, Raven smiled. "Okay Chris. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up and Chris sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Wait till the guys at work hear I've got a date with a Teen Titan, he thought.

Raven jumped as she heard a knock at her door. She opened it a crack and saw Robin standing there. "What?" she asked, as if she had been interrupted while reading a good book. "I want to talk to you about Chris," he said. Raven opened her door wider. Come on in," she said. Robin walked in and sat down on a nearby chair, while Raven meditated. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Raven. This guy is just a regular kid. He's not like us." Raven turned around. "You're wrong Robin. I sense something about him. Something different. It separates him from other people, but I can't place it exactly."

"But if you were to go out and we needed you, you would have to leave him to help us," he added. "I don't think he would understand." "I know about the risks involved!" she yelled, causing a few light bulbs in the hallway to shatter. Robin looked a little startled. "He is the only person I have been able to communicate with. He doesn't think I'm creepy. He listens to me and I listen to him. We have the same interests and I love him!" she added before she could stop herself.

Robin was stunned. Tears started welling up inside Raven's eyes as she began to cry. Robin walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry Robin," she said through her tears. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Robin dismissed it. "Don't worry about it, Raven. Sometimes it helps to let out your emotions," he replied. She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Anything else you want to talk about?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

Robin got up and walked to the door. "I'm glad we had this talk, Raven," Robin said as he walked out of the room. "Me, too," she replied as he shut the door. He walked to where the other Titans were finishing their breakfast. Starfire flew over to Robin. "Will Raven be alright?" she asked. Robin nodded. "She just needed to get a few things off her chest," he responded. Starfire looked puzzled. "Something was on the front of her leotard?"

"Bullshit!" Gordon (a fellow delivery boy at work) shouted. "You got a date with a Teen Titan?" No one could believe it. "Is it Starfire?" asked Pat. Chris shook his head. "Is it Robin?" asked Raymond. "Dude, I'm not gay!" shouted Chris. "Well, I think he's cute," replied Raymond. Christine was the one who got it right. "You've got a date with Raven, don't you?" she asked. Chris nodded. "You mean you're going out with the creepy one?" asked Eric. "She's not creepy, she's misunderstood," Chris replied with a bit of a scowl.

Chris left work that night wishing tomorrow night would come already. He drove home thinking about it. Even he couldn't believe he was going on a date with Raven. He pulled over in front of his house, locked the door, and walked inside. His parents had already gone to sleep, so he figured there wasn't a whole lot else to do. He went upstairs, took off his work uniform, put on a pair of jeans, put on his music, and went to sleep.

Chris woke up the next morning in a bit of a panicked state. He thought the prospect of going out with Raven was all just a dream. He didn't have to leave until seven that evening, but he was already nervous. This was no ordinary date. This was a date with a super heroine. He picked out his favorite t-shirt (Trogdor- the Burninator), laid it out on his bed, and took a shower. He stepped out of the shower, not bothering to comb his hair. He never did. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

His mom and dad already left for work and Andrew for school. Chris was out of school. He just graduated. In February, he'd be leaving for a drama school in New York. He was looking forward to it. "Ow," he cried as Fang walked past and stepped on his foot, leaving a claw mark which disappeared almost immediately.

Raven woke up and made her usual herbal tea. She was remembering a dream she had last night. She was dreaming about Chris. In the dream, they were in his car. She couldn't remember much of it, but she did remember a lot of broken glass. What could it mean?

Cyborg's entrance into the kitchen snapped her out of her daze. "You know, most people don't like their tea overflowing," he said. Raven looked at her glass. She wasn't paying attention and as a result, her tea was overflowing. She jumped a bit and Cyborg grabbed a couple of paper towels to help clean up. "Thank you Cyborg."

"You feeling any better today kid?" he asked. She nodded. "I feel fine except for this dream I had last night. I'm trying to figure it out." Cyborg gave her a concerned look. "I wouldn't worry too much over it. It's probably nothing." She looked up at Cyborg from the table. "You're probably right."

At about six thirty, Chris was starting to get a bit shaky. He knew his date was coming up. He was looking forward to it, but at the same time, he wasn't. It had been over a year since his last girlfriend broke up with him. She couldn't… appreciate what he could do. The only ones who did were the members of his family. He sat in his room listening to his music until a few minutes before seven. At that point, he put on his hat and Philadelphia shirt and headed downstairs. "Bye!" he called out the door as he left. "What time will you be back?" asked his mom. "Probably around eleven!"

He got into his car and drove over to Jump City. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth to calm him down. He was listening to the radio and his CD player, in case the radio played a sucky song. He arrived in Jump City and soon found the alley that led to the tower. He drove through the tunnel, still admiring the magnificence. He got out of the tunnel and stopped the car in front of the tower.

Chris got out of the car and knocked on the door to the tower. Raven answered the door. "A-are you ready to go?" he managed to say. She nodded. They walked to his car and drove to the theater. Robin watched through the window of his room. There's just something about that kid, he thought.

Raven and Chris came out of the theater about two hours later. Raven had a look of slight disappointment on her face. Chris was visibly shaken. "It wasn't that scary," she said, almost laughing. He looked at her in response. "You're used to that kind of thing. I don't see a lot of scary movies." They got back in his car and drove back to the tower.

Raven was looking from out the window to Chris who was concentrating on driving. Would he mind, she kept asking herself. About fifteen minutes later, they were in front of the tower, almost glowing in the night.

"I had a great time tonight Raven. I've never met anyone like you before. I'm glad I spent my evening with you." It was wonderful, she thought. "Are you okay Raven? You seemed to be a little bit, I don't know, distant." She looked quickly over at him. "No, I was just thinking about something."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked with care and concern. She looked down into her lap. "Sometimes, it helps to let out your emotions," Robin's voice echoed in her head. She leaned over and kissed Chris. Not like the first time. This time, it was more passionate. He was stunned at first, but he eased into it. She leaned back, allowing Chris to be partially on top of her. As she eased his hand up the front of her chest, she let out a small moan, which was immediately followed by a large crash.

In the heat of the moment, she had caused the driver's side window to shatter. Involuntarily, Chris broke the kiss and shot his head up, just as a shard of glass sliced the left side of his face. He cried out in pain as a look of terror appeared on Raven's face. "Oh God, Chris! I am so sorry!" she cried. The blood was streaming down Chris's neck. Raven's hand started glowing as she reached for the gash.

Chris grabbed her hand to prevent it. "Please, Chris! I have to heal this wound before you lose too much blood!" He didn't look scared at all. In fact, he looked kind of sad. She couldn't figure out why. He looked over at her and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you." She looked confused. He took a tissue out of his glove compartment. He wiped away the blood and Raven let out a gasp. Aside from a red smear, there was nothing.

"No girl has ever appreciated what I could do. I was hoping I could have a relationship without exposing my secret." He started to cry. She reached over to put a hand on his shoulder, but he waved it away. "Please," he said quietly. "Please leave me." She gotout ofthe car and watched Chris drive off. She started to cry herself. She didn't want the relationship to end. But an idea in her head stopped the tears. She ran inside the tower and called a meeting.

(A/N: Well, who wants a third chapter?)


	3. Find Him

Find Him

"I'm sorry, what?" Robin's voice echoed through the whole tower. Raven repeated herself. "I said Chris is a Healer." Beast Boy looked up. "Like you?" he asked. Raven shook her head. "I can't heal myself. Only others. But he can." Robin looked at her. "How did you come across this information?" he asked. Raven, with difficulty, explained what happened outside the tower in Chris's car.

The other Titans were trying to take this in. "I thought there was something about that kid," said Robin, breaking the silence. "What was the purpose for calling the meeting?" asked Starfire. Raven addressed the group. "I would like to admit Chris into the Teen Titans." Everyone's jaws dropped.

Robin was the first to speak. "But you said yourself he can't do anything except heal." Raven looked at him. "I can teach him to not only use his gift for healing purposes, but as fighting power as well." Robin stood and thought about this for a few moments. "Plus," she added. "He's a great actor." "Hey!" cried Beast Boy, indignantly. "He's better. He performed a couple of monologues in his car the other day. Shakespeare monologues. They moved me and we all know that doesn't happen often." said Raven, looking over at Beast Boy. Robin snapped out of his thoughts. "What's that got to do with anything?" he asked.

Raven thought about how to say this. "I feel he could be a great addition to the team as sort of an inside man. If we don't need the powers I will teach him to use, he can get close to the enemy without them knowing about it." Beast Boy looked up. "You mean like Ocean's Eleven?" Raven looked back at him. "Yes, except that was a movie." Everyone agreed with her idea. Everyone except Robin. The last time he let another person join their group, she betrayed them.

Raven sensed what he was thinking. "Chris is different. I don't sense evil in him." Robin turned around but said nothing. Tears started welling in Raven's eyes. "Fine!" she shouted. "You don't have to let him in if you don't trust him! But talk to me please! You don't have to give me the silent treatment!" She stormed out of the room cursing to herself and shattering various items along the way to her own room.

Eyes turned towards Robin. "I don't think I've ever seen Raven that upset before," said Cyborg. Starfire spoke up. "I believe Chris would be an excellent addition to the team as well." "Raven's confident she can teach him to fight," added Beast Boy.

Robin was about to protest, but he remembered the previous day's conversation. "Raven told me she loved him. We all know Raven doesn't love easily, so this must be the real thing," Robin said to the group. He stood in thought for a few minutes, while everyone waited with baited breath. "Starfire," he said, breaking the silence again. "Call Chris's house. I want to speak to him." Starfire hovered to the phone and found his number in the memory bank.

She dialed the number and Chris's mom answered. "Hello. My name is… Kori," Starfire said, not using her Titans name. "May I inquire as to whether or not Chris is available?" she asked. "No, he's on a date. I'm starting to worry, though. He said he'd be home at around eleven and it's almost eleven thirty. He hasn't called or anything." "Thank you," replied Starfire as she hung up the phone. "He is not home."

Robin thought some more. "I'll bet he drove off, ashamed of what happened," said Cyborg. "Beast Boy!" called Robin. Beast Boy looked up at him. "I want you to find Chris. Search everywhere for a blue Ford with a Pimp My Ride bumper sticker. If you find him, bring him back here." Beast Boy nodded and ran to the window. He transformed into a hawk and flew off into the night.

_I don't have plans and schemes  
And I don't have hopes and dreams  
I, I, I don't have anything  
Since I don't have you_

And I don't have fond desires  
And I don't have happy hours  
I don't have anything  
Since I don't have you

Happiness and I guess  
I never will again  
When you walked out on me  
In walked ol' misery  
And she's been here since then

Yeah, we're fucked!

Sing it Axl, Chris thought to himself as he drove. He found himself mouthing along with the song. Just something he did out of habit.

_  
I don't have love to share  
And I don't have one who cares  
I don't have anything  
Since I don't have you_

You, you, you, oh, oh!  
You, you, you, oh, oh!  
You, you, you, oh, oh!  
You, you, you, oh, oh!  
You, you, you, oh yeah!

The words of the song echoed through Chris's head as he listened to the radio. He just drove, not caring where he wound up. He just wanted to get away from the feelings of shame. He needed gas, though. He pulled into a gas station with a nearby diner. He bought his gasoline and went inside for something to eat. To help take his mind off things. He walked inside and sat down at a table.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was searching from the skies for the car described to him. About half an hour later, he found the car outside a roadside diner. He flew down and changed back into his normal self and walked to the door of the restaurant. Wait a minute, he thought. I have no idea what this Chris kid looks like. I'm not going to be able to recognize him.

Twenty minutes or so went by, and Chris came out of the diner, still looking miserable. He walked over to his car and noticed a small lizard on the roof of his car. "Hey there, little fella. Where'd you come from?" he said to it. He picked up the lizard and set on the ground a few feet away from the car. He walked over to the driver's side and started to open the door. "You know, running away isn't going to help anything," he heard a voice say. He looked up over to the other side of the car and saw a green teenager.

Chris jumped back a bit. He hadn't been introduced to the other Titans yet. "The name's Beast Boy," he said. "I'm one of the Titans. Robin sent me to look for you and bring you back to the tower." Chris looked down at the ground. "I can't go back there. Not after…" he trailed off. "No one's ashamed of you." This perked him up a bit. "Really?" Beast Boy nodded. "In fact, we came up with an idea. But you won't know what it is unless you come back to the tower with me." Chris nodded and let Beast Boy into the car. They drove off toward the tower.

"I see the blue car approaching!" cried Starfire as Chris pulled up. They walked into the tower and Chris was greeted by Starfire, who rushed up and almost hugged the life out of him. "I know we have just met, but I am glad you are safe!" she cried. She let go and Chris edged back a bit. He stumbled right into Cyborg. The feeling of metal and flesh made him edge away from Cyborg and turn around. "Nice to meet you Chris. I'm Cyborg. That's Starfire. And I believe you know Robin and Beast Boy," Cyborg said, reaching a metallic hand forward. Chris breathed something indistinct and fainted.

He opened his eyes and saw Robin reaching a hand toward him. "Let me help you up." Chris got up and took in his surroundings with a clearer head. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. "What's this all about?" he asked. Robin stepped forward. "Raven really cares about you. This isn't something she does often, so you must be incredibly important to her. She had an idea that we all eventually agreed upon. She told us before she ran to her room, crying." Chris looked confused. "We feel," Robin continued, "that we could use you as an addition to the team as an inside man." "You mean like in Team America?" asked Chris. "I was going to say Ocean's Eleven, but yeah," responded Robin.

"I suggest that we give him an audition," suggested Starfire. "We can be sure of his talent for acting." Everyone thought that was an excellent idea. Robin looked at Chris. "Go ahead. Give us the first monologue that comes to mind." Chris thought for a moment. The only thing he could think of was… "Okay, here goes."

"I will tell you why: so shall my anticipation prevent your discovery, and your secrecy to the king and queen molt no feather. I have of late- but wherefore I know not- lost all my mirth, forgone all customs of exercises; and indeed it goes so heavily with my disposition that this goodly frame, the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory, this most excellent canopy, the air, look you, this brave o'erhanging firmament, this majestical roof fretted with golden fire, why, it appears no other thing to me than a foul and pestilent congregation of vapors. What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form and moving how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of the animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me: no, nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so."

He took a deep breath as he finished. He looked around the room. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were all nodding. Even though she didn't know what any of it meant, Starfire was crying her eyes out. "It was so moving!" she cried. Chris smiled. Robin walked over to him as a nervous look grew on his face. "Chris, welcome to the Titans." Robin opened his palm and inside was a communicator device. Chris's eyes grew wide. "I'm really a Teen Titan?" he asked, not believing it. Everyone nodded.

This was the happiest day of Chris's life. "I gotta call my folks!" he cried as he ran to the phone. Robin stopped him. "No! You can't tell them about what happened!" Chris moved Robin back a bit. "Relax, I know the rules. I'm just calling them to say I'm staying over at a friends' house for a few days."

He picked up the phone. "Mom? Hey, I'll be staying over at my friend… Dick's house for a few days," he said using Robin's name. "I don't have to work until Thursday. No, I'm wearing glasses. I'll find some clothes. I'll see you later. Tell dad and Andrew I said hi." He hung up the phone. "Mothers," he muttered.

"We should probably be getting ready for bed," yawned Beast Boy. "The guest room is kind of messy," said Cyborg, turning on the tower security monitor. "I'd rather sleep in Raven's room," said Chris. "I think she could use the company." Robin started heading upstairs. "She only has one bed," he replied. Chris shrugged. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Starfire flew to Chris with blankets and a pillow. "Here, so you do not find your evening completely uncomfortable." He smiled. "Thanks."

He walked upstairs and found Raven's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. There was no response. He opened the door. "Raven?" he softly called. She must be a heavy sleeper, he thought. He walked into her room and set up a little space on the floor. He took off his shirt and folded it next to him on the floor. He removed his glasses and placed on Raven's bedside table. He started to pull the covers over him, but he stopped. He got up from the floor, walked over to Raven's bed, and kissed her ever so gently on her chakra.

Raven woke up at around seven the next morning. She sat up and yawned as she noticed a pair of glasses sitting on her bedside table. "Strange," she muttered. She saw a pile of blankets on the floor next to her bed. "Huh." She stepped off the bed and was greeted by a loud muffled sound of pain. She jumped as she saw Chris crawl out from underneath the blankets on the floor. At first she was enraged, but that gave way to happiness. She didn't lose Chris after all.

Chris got up and was wiping the sleep from his eyes as he saw Raven sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at him. "Morning, Raven." She smiled. "Good morning, Chris." Her smile faded. "Did Robin talk to you last night?" He nodded. "And?" He smiled. Raven was so happy. She got to be a teacher. To her true love, no less. She didn't realize her bed was floating about four feet off the ground. The bed fell with a crash, waking the rest of the team. He held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's go have breakfast."


	4. Training

Training

Raven and Chris sat at the table, eating breakfast. Raven had drawn up a training schedule for Chris. He liked the idea of becoming a Titan, but the extremity of the training was a bit off-putting. She would try to teach him how to move objects like her, but without the darkness and worrying of an evil father's influence.

Beast Boy walked into the room. "Oh Chris, I wanted to ask you something. That monologue you said last night, what was it from?" Chris looked up from the schedule. "It was from Hamlet." Beast Boy made and impressed face. A minuscule twinkle appeared in Raven's eye. "Beast Boy, come here," she called as he walked out. She summoned a knife nonchalantly as he walked back into the room. "What's up?" He walked over to her as a brief pain greeted his arm. He jumped back in shock as he noticed his arm was bleeding.

"Raven, what the hell are you doing?" he cried. "Just conducting a lesson," she replied, calmly. She looked back at Chris. "Have you ever healed anyone else before?" she asked. Chris shook his head. She grabbed his hand and put it next to the wound. "Concentrate on your objective," she said quietly. "Yeah, take your time. It's not like this hurts or anything," added Beast Boy.

Raven shot him a look before concentrating on helping Chris. His eyes were closed as he had his hand a few centimeters over Beast Boy's cut. Concentrate… He looked open one eye and saw the cut beginning to disappear. He was straining now. Beads of sweat were forming on his fore head. His face became red until he couldn't do it anymore. Chris fell back into his chair and was breathing deeply. Raven examined Beast Boy's arm. The wound was gone, but she would be able to help Chris to the point where healing wouldn't make him collapse.

"Can I go now?" asked Beast Boy indignantly. Raven nodded, not looking at him. Beast Boy walked out of the room, mumbling and looking at his arm. She leaned over to Chris. "Are you alright?" she asked. Chris nodded, still breathing heavily. "I've never felt so drained in my life." Raven looked into his eyes. "It will be straining for the first few tries, but it will become easier as you practice. I'm sure if you healed others as often as you healed yourself; I wouldn't have to help you in that aspect."

The next day, the real training began. Raven sat on her bed, flipping through the Book of Azar. Chris took in his surroundings. Very dark, he thought. If the window wasn't open, you wouldn't be able to tell it was morning. "Here it is," Raven said, breaking the silence. Chris looked up in slight surprise. "What?" he asked. She looked up from the book. "Energy conversion." She walked over to Chris and placed two fingers on his forehead. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said quietly. As she spoke, the tips of her fingers started glowing and disappeared a few seconds later.

Chris sat in stunned silence. "I don't feel any different," he said. She shook her head. "You already possess the talent of healing. I simply gave you the ability to convert your gift to actual power. Only you can make it grow until it is as powerful as mine and you can heal people without collapsing. With your daily training, I can make it happen." Chris began examining his hands. "You mean I'll be able to do what you can do?" She nodded. "With practice. But you have to do exactly as I say, or it will take a long time. The more cooperative you are, the faster it will go."

Chris nodded as he thought about this. Telekinetic powers. He never thought it would be possible. He looked over at Raven. She was sitting on the floor in a cross-legged position, motioning Chris to sit next to her. As he sat down, she said, "First, you must meditate for an hour before training. It helps keep your concentration. For this spell to reach its full potential, you must clear head of all thoughts, except one. You must think of one memory that has made you the happiest you've ever felt in your life." Chris nodded as he closed his eyes and did what she said.

One thought… There were so many happy memories in his life. His first kiss. The birth of his brother, Andrew. His first lead role in a play. Finding out he would be a Teen Titan.

That was it.

He found out he would become a Teen Titan. It was then he realized he could make a difference and help people. He thought of this memory and this memory alone as he sat on the floor with Raven meditating.

After an hour or so, Raven got up and brought Chris to his feet. "Now, to get your powers to grow, you'll need to start small." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some change. She placed the change on the floor a few feet in front of Chris. "I want you to concentrate on the coins on the floor. Make a pose with your arm like you want to grab for the coins and repeat after me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Chris nodded, closed his eyes, and opened them, looking down on the floor. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," he said quietly. "Come on Chris! Mean it!" Raven shouted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," he repeated a little louder. "You're not concentrating!" You're not making this any easier on me, he thought. She said it would be tough, man. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he shouted. A few of the pennies on the floor began to rise a few inches off the ground. Raven clapped her hands lightly. "Very good Chris. That is a good job for a first timer. I think tomorrow we'll try pens and pencils."

"She's really hung up on Chris, huh?" asked Cyborg. "I mean she's going as far as to teach him everything she knows." Beast Boy was playing the Game Station with Robin. "I think it's pretty awesome," Beast Boy responded. "With his talent and the power he will soon acquire, it will be wondrous to see how much stronger our team will become," said Starfire as she washed the dishes.

"What kind of stuff could he help us with?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg shrugged. "Infiltration, I guess. Kind of like I did with the HIVE. But he'll be able to do it more often with his acting talents. Maybe bust a couple of heists."

A few days had passed. Chris was able to lift small things. Pencils and coins, mostly. Raven was starting to become slightly irritated. He should be able to lift things larger than this, she thought. When she saw him struggling to lift a book, she decided she had to speak up. "Chris, I don't think you're trying hard enough. It's been three days and you can only move pencils and pens." Chris stopped what he was doing and looked at her, sweat forming on his brow. "I'm trying as hard as I can," he said, a bit more loudly than he would have liked. "I can't give you any more than my best!"

Raven shot him a look. "We'll have to start over." She sat down on the floor and Chris reluctantly joined her. "Clear your head of all but that one memory." Chris sat and tried to do so. What a bitch, he thought. I'm not applying myself. She sounds like my English teacher. She's just trying to help you. She doesn't have to be so snippy. She said that this would be difficult and that she would require your cooperation. Well, she did say that. And she cares deeply for you. Yeah, I care deeply for her as well. Maybe even…

Eyes still closed, the thoughts and argument ran through Chris's head. I do love her, he thought. Wait a minute. Raven. That's _the_ thought. Meeting Raven was the happiest I've ever felt in my life. Not becoming a Titan. Even if I became a Titan, it would mean nothing without having met Raven before. He cleared his head and focused just on this one thought.

"Survey says…"

"D'oh!"

"Tres… catorce…"

"You eediot!"

"…completely different."

Beast Boy flipped through the channels, bored out of his mind. Suddenly, the TV turned off. "What the hell…" he started, before he abruptly stopped. The TV started floating in the air. Eyes wide, he called for the nearest person. "Star?" he called. She came over. "Whatever is the matter, friend Beast Boy?" He pointed a shaking finger at the television. She looked over at it in confusion. "I am afraid I do not understand. Are you afraid of the purple dinosaur on the screen?"

"Yes… I mean no! What? The TV… it was floating! I swear!" Starfire felt his forehead. "Are you alright? Are you sure you are not suffering a disease?" "I'm fine! The television was floating!"

Starfire gave him a worried look as she floated off to the other room. "No… don't leave me here alone with this thing!" He turned around as the TV was floating again. He backed away slowly from the TV. The TV suddenly made a great lunge in his direction. Beast Boy screamed as he ducked. The television missed him and flew into the wall, shattering into tiny pieces.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came into the room. "What the hell's all that noise?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy pointed wildly at the smoking pile of electronic remains on the floor at the other side of the room. "It tried to attack me!" he said, shakily. Robin had a thoughtful expression. "I'll be right back," he said.

He knocked on Raven's door. "I'm busy," was the reply from inside the room. "Raven the TV out here shattered as it flew into a wall. I thought you might know something about it." There was a brief pause as Raven walked to her door leaving Chris on the floor, still meditating. She opened the door and tried to understand what Robin was talking about. "Okay, repeat that," she said. "Beast Boy said the TV flew of the table towards him. He ducked as it flew past him and hit a wall." Raven looked like this was hard to take in. "I've been meditating all afternoon. And when I wasn't, I was helping Chris learn to better his powers." Robin put two and two together. "Well if it wasn't you…" Raven cut him off. "No, not Chris. He can't even lift The Lord of the Rings let alone a television." "Are you sure?" asked Robin. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was not sure. Robin walked away and Raven shut her door.

She stood in front of her door for a few moments before heading over to join Chris on the floor. "Chris, stop for a moment. I need to talk to you." Oh great, he thought. Another lecture on how I'm not applying myself. "Beast Boy was attacked by the television. It flew off the table and shattered into a wall." As she was talking, Chris's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. "May I ask you something?" Chris looked up. "Sure, Raven. Anything." She looked into his eyes. "What was the memory you picked?"

Chris's right arm started quivering and a twitch developed near his eye. "Well, it was originally when I found out I was going to be a Titan. I'd be making a difference and helping people. But then I realized that even if that did happen, it would mean nothing to me if something else didn't happen." Raven looked confused. "I don't understand Chris. What are you talking about?" Chris reached for her hands and held them in his. "My thought was… it was… you." She was taken aback by his words. "You mean the happiest you've ever felt in your whole life was when you met me?" He nodded.

Chris felt he couldn't look at her. If he was, he'd notice tears welling up in her eyes. She reached for his face to turn it towards her. He looked at her face. Her eyes. Those beautiful, indigo eyes. She leaned forward as he did and their lips met. The first time since the accident in his car. This kiss may not have been as passionate, but it was more significant. Items from Raven's room started flying around them in circles as they enjoyed each other.

Chris had to go home to work for the next few days. He didn't stop his practicing. He was able to lift tables and desks now. All he had to do was concentrate on his goal and think about Raven. The next time he had a few days off from work, he'd drive down to Jump City to be with Raven and the rest of the Titans.

His powers growing, one thing remained for Chris: a name and costume. He drew up ideas and found one that worked.

He knocked on the Titans door. They opened up and were met with a great surprise. There, at the door, stood a teenager with a very short buzz cut, and a jazz unitard on. "Going for the drama military geek look, huh Chris?" asked Beast Boy. "Nope. I'm not Chris anymore. My name is Pretender."

A/N: This is the end of this story. If I get enough positive feedback, I might write a story with Chris helping the Titans.


End file.
